In a background art as an apparatus and a method for manufacturing solid particles from a molten metal or alloy, or a liquid substance dissolved or dispersed with a solid ingredient in a solvent, a spinning method has been well known and already put to use. However, there is a limit in a size of a solid particle obtained by the spinning method of the background art, and a lower limit of the particle size is about several micrometers.
Furthermore, the present inventors have already proposed a method of atomization and crystallization using oxides or hydroxides as the solid ingredient as shown by JP-A No. 2008-127248 (Patent Reference 1), although in the method by atomization and scattering from a receiving surface above a rotary disk, the particle diameter is also in the order of a micrometer at most.
However, the spinning method is highly useful in view of simplicity and easiness and high productivity thereof, uniformity of the particle, and therefore, also from a view point of fulfilling a function of solid particles, it has been anticipated to realize a method of enabling the manufacture of solid particles with a particle diameter at the nano level, that is, a nanometer scale less than one micrometer.